


Final Answer

by distractdsensei



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractdsensei/pseuds/distractdsensei
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi was invited to play for a team in France.Tsukishima Kei was lost with what to do with their newly established relationship.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Final Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Found my inspiration through an old song that I loved. It totally screams OmiTsukki energy. ❤️
> 
> Also, shoutout to shinru for inspiring me to post it here. ❤️

_I want love to carry me through_

_Through all of the moments I’d kindly undo_

Tsukishima Kei was not the kind of person who would let himself wallow in pain and heartache. He was the kind of rational person to get up and move on, and not let trivial things like emotions get over him and cripple his daily schedule like some teenager who got disappointed.

_Locked away so I can feel safe_

_Now that I’m down on my knees begging for a change_

He was always guarded. Not even his best friend and most trusted confidante, Yamaguchi Tadashi, could break down his walls and peruse his feelings as easily as Tadashi could figure out their teammates from high school.

But here he is. Lying in bed on a sunny afternoon... without taking a bath, without having breakfast or lunch. Just listening to an old song on repeat.

_Look down at the water before I jump in_

_To find I was sinking fast in all that might have been_

“Kei!” there was a knock on the door of his apartment. “Tsukishima Kei! Come on, man! Open up!” It was Tadashi. He did not realize it, but he hadn’t left his apartment for three days now. He had just been leaving his own bed to shower (once), eat sometimes, watch some tv, drink a beer or two. But he had not gone out. Not even for practice with the Frogs.

“Kei, you either open this up or I’m gonna get the key from your landlord!”

Since when was Tadashi this forceful? Since when did he learn how to make threats?

Kei reluctantly stood up and walked towards the door where Tadashi is still knocking on it continuously. “Okay, okay! I’m gonna open it. Shut up!” he half shouted at the door.

Tadashi stopped knocking and waited for the door to swing open. He was quite shocked with what he saw. “Kei.” He looked at Kei from head to toe, toe to head before he continued speaking. “You look like… shit. You look so miserable. You look…”

“If you’re here to insult me, you can go now,” Kei cut him off and started to swing the door closed. He did look like shit, and he knows it. He doesn’t need Tadashi to break it down for him. Tadashi held the door and did his best to stop it from closing.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! That’s not what I’m here for. Sorry! I was just taken aback with how you look right now,” he hurriedly explained. Kei gave him a very sharp look. “Come on. Am I really not allowed to come inside? I mean, am I not allowed anymore?”

Kei sighed. He opened the door wide and let his best friend in. He noticed that Tadashi had brought bags and bags of food and drinks.

“Gomen, Tsukki. I’m not used to seeing you like that. So… um… how about I clean up here, and fix something to eat, while you get cleaned up? When was the last time you took a bath, dude?” Tadashi looked down at the paper bags and tried to be brave. Even after all these years, Kei’s angry stares still scare the hell out of him, though he was the last person in their circle to receive it. (Hinata and Kageyama were the most usual recipients of Kei’s murderous stares.)

Kei sighed in defeat. “I can clean up my own kitchen later. But if you really insist, then knock yourself out.” He turned around to go to the bathroom, finally listening to his best friend and former team captain.

How many years has it been? Five years since they had left Karasuno? Two years since he’d been playing with the Sendai Frogs? One year since he dated…

No. Not that thought again.

He hopped into the shower. A bath would just remind him of things he should forget. He just needs a quick shower to clean himself… not a pity party bath in the bath tub. Besides, Tadashi is waiting in the kitchen.

“I’m done,” Kei announced after stepping out of his room, clothes completely changed and a small towel still on hand and trying to dry his hair.

“Good. Come on and eat,” Tadashi called out.

“Not hungry, but thanks.”

“Bull. When was the last time you ate?”

“I don’t know,” he looked on the floor sheepishly. Actually, it had been 3 days since he last took a bath, and his last meal was yesterday at midnight. Surprisingly, he still doesn’t feel like eating. Tadashi shook his head with complete disapproval and gestured for him to sit down at the table with him.

“Sit. Eat. I got you some take out from your favorite restaurant. Also, your favorite cake,” Tadashi gestured to the big strawberry shortcake on the side of the table. It wasn’t just a slice but an actual whole cake.

“You think I could finish all of these? Especially the cake?” Kei tried not to look at Tadashi. He had to admit that the cake looks so good, he had to resist cutting into it first. Tadashi just smiled. He watched as Kei took a pair of chopsticks and begin to eat some of the dishes he brought.

Kei did not realize it but he was super hungry. He was starving. He ate almost all of the dishes Tadashi brought. Then he began cutting into the cake. All in silence as Tadashi just looked on, offered some water when he coughed once or twice while eating, and helping him take a slice of the cake. He even put the biggest strawberry on Kei’s slice.

When he was done with the first slice of cake, Tadashi broke the silence.

“Want to talk about your break up with Omi?”

Kei looked stunned in silence.

“No.”

“I understand how it might be very hard for you to process your own emotions. I mean, you lived like an emotionless shithead from middle school to first year high because Aki-nii-chan disappointed you and lied to you back then,” Tadashi was half whispering.

“But you know Kei, you changed a lot over the years. Most especially last year when you started dating Kiyoomi-san.” 

“How exactly have I changed? I think I’m the same as before,” Kei retorted.

Tadashi snickered. “Says the guy who was almost always a clean freak but was a total mess when he opened the door!” He took a drink of water before continuing. “Omi-san definitely broke your walls, Kei.”

“What?” Kei looked at Tadashi like he said something so impossible.

“Come on. Would you be this devastated if Omi-san really did not change your life that much? I mean, you broke up three days ago. You literally did not leave the house, did not answer calls, go to team practice, eat, or bathe.” Tadashi raised an eyebrow as if to make a point. “This is not the Kei I knew from primary school. If you did this in even in high school, I’d start panicking and think you’re totally having a fever or something.”

“But?” Kei asked.

“But… the last year, the one you shared with Omi-san, you changed. You began to smile more. I mean you even lessened your snarky remarks to Kageyama. Damn! You even told him ‘Happy Birthday, Tobio’ on his birthday!” Tadashi half shouted.

“It was his birthday-”

“TOBIO! TOBIOOOO! You called him TOBIO! Not King! Not Kageyama! TOBIOOOO!”

“What’s your point here, anyway!?”

“You were happy.” Tadashi said. “So happy you even forgot how to annoy the people you usually annoy. So happy, you enjoy going to volleyball practice with the Frogs. So happy, you held his hand the whole day when we went on a double date. The whole day. Outside. You. You don’t like mushy stuff like that, and Hitoka kept on pulling on my arm asking if you’re okay.”

Kei remembered that moment. It was their first double date. The one before Tadashi and Hitoka got married. They went to an amusement park and he held Omi’s hand while walking through the crowded area to assure him that he’s there for him. That he’ll never let him go, and things will be okay. He remembered Omi being concerned about the crowd and the cleanliness of the rides. Omi couldn’t say no to Tadashi and Hitoka when they asked them to go out on a double date with them. He was pressured and scared that day, but Kei was grateful that he took that chance to spend the day with them.

“Kei,” Tadashi’s voice brought him back from his musings. “What happened?”

Kei sighed. “He’s moving to France. A French team wanted him to play for them, and he wants to go.” He dropped his head in his hands. “I couldn’t stop him. I mean, I shouldn’t.”

“Huh? So, what’s the deal with it?” Tadashi asked so suddenly, Kei whipped his head up so fast and he cracked his neck.

“What do you mean what’s the deal with it? It’s halfway around the world, dimwit!” he answered angrily, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, so? Hinata and Kageyama are married, living in Brazil and Italy. Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san are married and living in Japan and Argentina, respectively,” Tadashi said matter-of-factly. “You are one of the most bull-headed people I know. And you hate losing. I don’t know why it’s okay for you to lose Omi-san. Especially when I know you don’t want to.”

Kei sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking again. “It’s already done. He’s leaving tomorrow evening. I’ll only hold him back. I’m not good enough to sustain what Hinata, Kageyama, Iwaizumi-san, and Oikawa-san has.”

“Maybe it’s because you haven’t found a person before to pour all those kinds of effort and love into,” Tadashi held Kei’s wrist. “Kei, I know you. You still love him. And you love him so much. Otherwise, you’d be in the gym now and blocking Kyoutani-kun’s spikes like nothing else matters in the damn world.”

\--------------------

_Is there love without hate_

_Is there pleasure without pain?_

_I have seen through all of my mistakes_

Kei lied in bed the whole night. He couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about what Tadashi said and how he feels exactly at the moment. It’s true, he still loves Sakusa Kiyoomi, and it will kill him to be apart from him.

Kiyoomi was the kind of person who has a high wall around him like Kei. It most likely stems from his mysophobia, but it was understandable… tolerable… cute, even. He did not like crowds, and was too careful to even show too much emotions.

Just. Like. Kei.

Kiyoomi and Kei both broke down their walls for each other, accommodating their distinct personalities and giving way for each other. Sure, they’re still snarky and sarcastic at times, but it was their kind of intimate banter for each other.

He remembered the first night they made love to one another. How Kiyoomi forgot his fear of unclean things and fucked him raw on the couch. He remembered how the night after that, Kiyoomi rode him like a champ, regardless of being covered in his own sweat and Kei’s saliva. Kiyoomi literally took away his own regard for the things he hates the most and did all those unclean but pleasurable things with Kei. Kiyoomi gave Kei pain and pleasure at the same time.

But it wasn’t just the sex. Kiyoomi would never do any of the things he’s do to Bokuto-san or Atsumu-san. Like how he sprays alcohol on their hands before a high five, or hold Hinata by the scruff of his jacket with only two fingers before pulling him away.

No. Kiyoomi would hold his hand properly. Kiyoomi hugs him tightly. Kiyoomi touches his hair without fear. Kiyoomi breathes in his smell even after practice or a game. 

_I cast you out, but now, I want you back_

_So light me again, cause my heart is turning black_

Kei clutched the pillow on his side. The one he had been clutching for three days since their break up while imagining it was Kiyoomi… holding him so close like he was so afraid that he will really disappear.

Kei closed his eyes and remembered the conversation three days ago at Kiyoomi’s apartment.

“Uhm, Kei.” Omi began.

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of France?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I think’?” he answered, genuinely confused.

“I mean, would you like to go there? Or something?”

Kei put down his chopsticks and looked at Omi, thought for a few seconds before responding.

“France is okay. I mean it has the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre. I know you like art as well, so yeah, it would be a good destination for a vacation or something,” he said.

“Would you…” Omi looked down, “consider living there?”

“Huh? Why would I live there? You’re here. Both our teams are here,” he was half amused, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut.

“I… uhm… I’m flying to France…” he finally said.

“What?”

“A team in France offered for me to play with them. I said yes. I’ll be leaving in four days,” he was half whispering. Kei was stunned silent.

“I am so sorry that I did not run it by you but it was short notice and they wanted me to start the training there by next week as the season starts in a month,” Omi hurriedly explained.

Kei was still silent. He couldn’t believe what he heard. Omi is moving to France.

“So…”

Omi waited to hear the Kei’s next words.

“What about us?”

“What do you mean ‘what about us’? I have no intention of breaking up with you if that’s what you mean,” Omi said, tears instantly forming in his eyes.

“So are you expecting me to follow you to France?” Kei’s voice became scary and emotionless. Omi flinched at the sound of Kei’s voice.

“No! Well, maybe… I don’t know exactly but I don’t want to break up,” he held Kei’s hand but the latter moved it away slowly.

“You and I both know we’re not made for a long distance relationship. Sendai and Tokyo are already taking a toll on us sometimes, especially during the game seasons, how exactly do you expect us to survive being in different sides of the world?” Kei’s voice was shaking in his half whisper.

“Then…” Omi was scared to ask. “What do you think we should do?”

“I won’t stop you from going. It’s your life. It’s your career. I would never dream of holding you back from being the greatest volleyball player that I know you are,” Kei stood up and walked to Omi’s side. “Even if that means I’m out of the picture.”

He leaned down to kiss Omi’s forehead. His beauty marks coming in Kei’s full view.

“Goodbye, Omi. I wish you all the best,” he started to walk away but Omi stood up and hugged him from behind.

“Kei please. Don’t do this. We can still figure something out. I don’t want to lose you,” Omi was crying and he can feel the tears staining the back of his shirt. “Kei. Don’t go. You know well that you’re the only one I loved this way.”

He held Omi’s hands that were wrapped around his waist. He wanted to take it off him and say his goodbyes but he couldn’t. It wasn’t that easy.

He still took Omi’s hands off, turned to face him, and cupped Omi’s face in his hands.

“I love you so much, Omi. This is why I’m letting you go. Being tied down to me, waiting for me to follow you to France… straining yourself to do your part to make a long distance relationship work… all of it would hold you back from achieving your goals,” he knows he was talking bullshit and he really doesn’t want Omi to go. He doesn’t want a break up. But he continued. “Omi,” he kissed him on the mouth, lips closed and the kiss chaste, “go and live your dream, baby. I will always cheer for you from afar.”

Kei instantly dropped Omi’s hands, and walked out the door. He ran the length of the street until he reached the train station, just in time for the last train to Sendai. He was planning to spend the night at Omi’s but the night did not turn out that way.

He hopped on the train, and picked a secluded area in the train, away from most of the people. He leaned his head on the window, and closed his eyes. His brain recalling the sight of Omi’s face, wet with tears, contorted in pain and hurt. His skin reeling in the feel of Omi’s hands clutching his shirt, refusing to let go. His lips burning at the feel of his last kiss with Omi.

Kei’s fingers went into his pocket and fished out the ring he kept in a small velvet box. The tears he kept at bay all those minutes he delivered his most heart breaking spiel to Omi had come pouring out on his own cheeks.

“Omi…”

Kei’s heart suddenly turned black at the loss of his love’s light.

\----------------------

_I want love to carry me through_

_Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do_

“Motoya, please send me his flight schedule and the gate he’ll be boarding,” he was on the phone, begging.

“Are you sure about this? I mean a few days ago, you broke up with my cousin,” Motoya replied over the phone.

“People can do stupid things at certain times. I am a person, I am not exempted from being an idiot sometimes. Please, Motoya. Help me out,” Kei jumped in his brother’s car and strapped in his seatbelt. Keys in the ignition, he waited for Motoya’s answer.

Motoya sighed into the receiver. “Fine. I’ll send it to you. You better be careful while driving, dumbass.”

“Yes. Thank you, Motoya. I owe you,” Kei answered before ending the call.

Two messages came into his phone a few seconds after.

One from Motoya, sending Kiyoomi’s flight schedule and his gate number.

The other is a single sentence from Tadashi. “Go get him, man.”

He smiled and started the engine, determined to make the time.

_What I need now is an honest answer, to make things better_

_You can see now my hands are tied, and I surrender_

_So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer_

Kiyoomi was at least two hours early for his flight which was at 7 in the evening. He was not a fan of squeezing through the crowd and cramming the things he needed to do in such a limited time.

He was sitting down at the lounge near the entrance to his gate. He still hadn’t gone through immigration and all that. “It’s still too early,” he thought. And also, he was still waiting for a small miracle that maybe… maybe…

He sighed as he knew it was impossible. He shook his head and decided to go through and wait at his gate.

“SAKUSA KIYOOMI!” a loud voice came from far behind him.

“SAKUSA KIYOOMI, WAIT FOR ME!” He whipped his head to the source of the sound and saw Kei, panting, and running towards him.

His eyes instantly filled with tears. He really did not expect Kei to chase after him… after the unexpected break up that happened between them a few days ago.

Kei ran towards him and instantly, he was engulfed in Kei’s strong arms. He missed his scent. He still smells like strawberries. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist and whispered, “You’re here?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Kei answered back into his hair stroking the back of his head, tears falling on the back of Omi’s jacket. “I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

“Kei, I’m sorry for not telling you before I made a decision,” Omi was cut with his words as Kei let him go and cupped his face in his big and strong hands.

“No, baby. I’m sorry. You had all the right in the world to decide for yourself. I’m the one who’s sorry for acting so selfishly and hurting you that way,” both of them were openly crying and a few people are looking at them, genuinely curious as to what these two handsome men were crying about.

“Kei, I don’t want to break up with you,” Omi grabbed on Kei’s back and buried his face in the side of his neck. “Kei. Please, can’t we do something about it?”

“Omi, baby. I also don’t want to break up with you. I’m sorry,” Kei stroked Omi’s back to console him. “I was just hurt, and scared. I felt like I lost you in a split second. I am so sorry, love.” Kei pulled Omi away from him. “But you still have to go to France. Do your best there. I will cheer you on. I will do my best here.”

“But…” Omi began. Kei shook his head. “No, no. No break ups. We’ll make it work. If Hinata and Kageyama, Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san can do it, we can also make it work for us. I’ll wait for you to come home. Or wait for me to go to you. Whichever would come first.” Kei smiled as he pulled Omi’s mask down and wiped his tear-stained cheeks.

“Although, I do have one more question, love,” Kei continued. “I meant to ask this to you the night we broke up. I don’t want you to go with giving me your final answer.”

Omi was smiling but he was also confused. “Okay, what is it?”

Kei fished something out of his jacket pocket and dropped down on one knee. He opened the velvet box to show a simple silver band.

“Omi, will you marry me? And can you give me your answer before you go?” Kei smiled up at Omi who was obviously stunned silent.

Omi pulled Kei up to stand, and wrapped his arms around his love’s neck. Omi kissed Kei’s lips sweetly… the opposite of the kiss Kei gave him on the night they broke up.

“Of course, dimwit. I love you,” Omi said as after he pulled back to wear the ring. He hugged Kei again as Kei wrapped his arms around Omi tightly.

“Yeah. I’m not letting you go. Three days without you was hell. I’m not doing that ever again even if you’re a million miles away from me,” Kei said into Omi’s hair.

“I’ll come home to you soon, I promise, baby,” Omi responded.

They stayed at a coffee shop for the remainder of Omi’s hour before boarding the flight. They took a photo of Omi’s ring and their hands clasped tightly together. In an instant, they were bombarded with congratulatory messages from their friends.

When the announcement came that it was time for Omi to board his flight, Kei swooped him into one more tight hug and kissed him full on the mouth.

“I love you, Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’ll wait for you. Or I’ll come to you. Whichever it is, I’ll make sure that it’s me and you,” Kei promised.

“Tsukishima Kei, you sap. I love you, too. I’ll come back to you,” Omi responded with a smirk.

“That’s your final answer, right?” Kei asked.

“Yeah. Final answer. I love you.” Omi kissed Kei one more time before heading to his gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/sn94rGBwURE
> 
> All credits to the artist for the lyrics of the song. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. ❤️


End file.
